A New Life
by sudoku.addict
Summary: Set after the movie, what will happen to the family after the Anschluss? Review, please. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

It's a Friday afternoon and I'm dreading my homework load this weekend...so I've decided to procrastinate even more and write a little something...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Since the film made the mistake of having the family escaping via the Alps, I thought I'd rectify that somehow. Also, the impetus for this fic came from** jordananne. **Thanks for the idea, Jordan!

Chapter 1

The night sky was an inky black as a bitter wind washed over the beautiful dark landscape of Austria. Through the deep night, a car could be seen hurrying toward some distant destination; its headlights were switched off. Within, the occupants looked grim and stony-faced, the eldest woman with a terrifying determined look at her face. This woman had her arms protectively wrapped around two young girls sitting by her, their faces uplifted toward hers, trusting and loving.

This was the family von Trapp, and they were fleeing Austria. Captain Georg von Trapp sat at the wheel, knowing full well how pivotal this night was. The fate of his family was to be decided. The train station was not far ahead now, if only they could catch the last train out, they would be safe. His family would be safe, they would be refugees in the Second World War, but they would be together, that's all that mattered. Georg felt he could deal with anything the Nazi party threw at him, if only his family could be safe, if only he had Maria there with him...

His wife sat in the back seat with their children, trying very hard not to seem frightened. She must stay strong for the children, they looked to her for emotional support and she must not let them down. Quietly, she started humming a song and smiled as the children joined in, taking care not to raise their voices. They all knew the tune well, but none of them dared sing out loudly, even though that would've calmed their nerves drastically; there may be attentive ears nearby.

Maria looked around her, at the children, at Georg, and her determined look stiffened. They simply had to get through this, the Lord wouldn't be so cruel as to give her all this joy and happiness only to take it away so soon. He was kinder than that, she was sure. Such a God who can give her more love than she'd ever dreamed would certainly be generous and kind. This was her family, her life. Gently hugging the two little ones next to her a little harder, she allowed her mind to drift back to the past few days. She and Georg had only recently returned from their glorious honeymoon, her mood lightened at the mere thought of it; they had been so happy to return to the children.

Those weeks in Paris made her realize how much she truly loved these children, how much it hurt to be without them. Then...then that telegram. The Anschluss. At that moment, she entertained for the first time the thought that her way of life would be destroyed. Georg then quickly made plans for them to leave, thank goodness they had escaped Herr Zeller and his cronies. She shuddered to think what would've happened had Georg been taken away for their navy, and an overwhelming wave of love crashed over her once more for her husband. This man had shown her a world she never thought possible. He had given her a true purpose to life, a will and a way. He had given her these wonderful children and he had given her his love and devotion. Suddenly, Maria could not believe how lucky she was, how terribly lucky and blessed.

The stars overhead shone brightly as the lone vehicle sped down the road, chasing a ticket for the last train out of Austria. A pair of bright eyes stared out of the window, reflecting the dots of light above. These belonged to Liesl. She felt apprehensive, who knows what the night would bring. A new chapter was starting in her family's life, a chapter in her own young life.

The life she had known for sixteen years was suddenly left far behind, somewhere amid the winding road and dark swaying trees. She knew she was not a child anymore, but she still felt frightened. The war would change things, she knew that. It was almost as though she were forced to grow up too quickly. Forced into adult shoes she felt she wasn't ready for. A silent tear coursed its way down her cheek and she quickly reached up and wiped it away, feeling suddenly ashamed. She was, after all, the eldest child. She had lived in a dream world, protected from all the evils of life, and now, for the first time at the tender age of sixteen, she was being thrust out into an unknown world filled with complicated situations and obstacles. Liesl smiled at her own worrying, there was nothing to be frightened of, she thought, Father would take care of everything, as he always does. And Fraulein – Mother – would comfort and care for us like no other person would. Liesl hummed along to the familiar tune and glanced sideways at Maria. Yes, she was an excellent mother, though Liesl, and I love her dearly. The young girl sighed contently and returned to her star-gazing.

At long last, the slightly brighter horizon showed the dark shape of the train station looming into view. Georg breathed a silent sigh of relief; there were no Nazi guards at the gates. He eased the car quietly into a parking spot, "Maria, children, stay here and wait for me, I'm going to ask for tickets."

The others nodded and silently bade him to be careful, which he acknowledged with a curt nod in return.

The Captain walked quickly to the only ticket booth with a light on, after all, it was very late. "Hello, may I please have nine tickets to the nearest Switzerland station? The soonest train possible."

The older man peered at Georg through the grimy glass, "Name, please? And I'll need an official ID," he added slyly.

Georg stared, hesitating. Then, wordlessly he pulled out an ID card and pushed it across to the vendor with the appropriate amount of money. "Please, I'm in a hurry."

"Captain Georg von Trapp eh? I see, here are your tickets. Have a safe journey."

"Err...thank you."

"But where are your other passengers, Captain?" the man inquired, eyes narrowed.

"Other passengers? Oh yes, they're...waiting...over there." He gestured vaguely, wishing to leave now.

The man merely nodded and smiled a little too broadly. "Goodbye, Captain."

Georg was so grateful for the quick transaction that he did not notice the gleam in the other man's eye as he watched Georg's retreating back. The man chuckled and muttered quietly to himself, "We've got you now dear Captain." He stepped quickly to the back of the booth and picked up the telephone receiver. "Hello? Yes this is Karl reporting. The captain just made it to the station and purchased tickets. Yes I made sure to give him the appropriate tickets. He's heading toward the trains right now. Good, goodbye."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dun dun dun...what oh what will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no! Where has my spring break gone? I feel this is a mandatory update (for fear that poor Jordan will hate me forever)...nevertheless, the story continues!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2

"Quickly, Maria, we're nearly late for the train. Platform 7 is just over there, I see." Georg hurriedly ushered his family onward; there was something in the air that he did not like.

Maria looked about her and shivered, "Georg, darling, why are there so few people about? A train just stopped, surely there must be passengers getting on and off."

Georg did not want to stop and think about it, but instead cast a wary look about him and warmly assured his wife, "Probably just the lateness of the hour. We'll be quite safe on the train, it will take us out of Austria, in any case."

He paused; yes it would take them out of Austria. The Austria he so loved and did not know when he would ever see again. They had arrived finally at Platform 7 and, while the train hissed to a stop before them, smoke billowing ominously, Georg happened to look down the length of the train and spot a man leaning out of the window, staring at him, smiling slightly. He froze. He knew that man, what was he doing on a train at this time of night? Then it all clicked. The odd manners of the ticket man, the absence of people about the station...

"Maria! Get the children off the train! Quickly!" He leapt forward and pulled his wife, who was just about to ascend the stairs to the train, back toward him. "Liesl! Friedrich! Get off! Jump off now!"

Liesl looked back. She had been the first to board the train; her parents' warning came too late. Strong hands seized her and she was pushed roughly into a small compartment, into which her brothers and sisters were also unceremoniously thrown. The door was shut and all went black.

"Everyone? Don't be scared! Are we all here?" Liesl strained her ears and was rewarded with six other voices calling back to her. She breathed a sigh of relief, at least they were all together.

Brigitta's small floated out of the darkness, "Liesl? Where do you think they're taking us?"

Little Gretel did not even understand what had happened, "Liesl? Friedrich? Where are Mother and Father? Why is it so dark? I can't see anything."

"Hush Gretel," said Louisa, "We're going to be alright." Her voice wavered, "Aren't we, Liesl?"

Liesl did not know what to say. In truth she was as frightened as any of her siblings, but she knew she must do her utmost to present a calm and strong exterior, especially for the benefit of the younger ones.

"Of course, Louisa. There is no question of that. They must've made some sort of mistake. But don't worry, it'll all soon be sorted out. You'll see..." she tried to smile but, remembering it would be lost in the darkness anyway, replaced it with silent tears.

The train started moving with a sudden lurch. Friedrich felt his way toward Liesl and sat beside her.

"Liesl," he whispered, "What do you suppose happened to Mother and Father? They're safe, I hope."

"Oh of course, there's no question of them being safe. No doubt Father has been apprehended for evasion of duty or something of that sort. You know the Nazis want him for their Navy." She sighed, "No, I'm sure they're safe. It is now just a question of how we shall get back to them. I would imagine it to be very difficult for them to get out of Austria now."

Friedrich frowned, "Where could they be taking us?"

"I don't know. But I think they're taking us out of Austria, the train seems to be moving in that direction."

The train had picked up speed by now and was traveling at a good speed.

"At this rate, we'll be in Switzerland by morning, I imagine," Liesl turned toward Friedrich, "You should try to get some sleep, and...be ready for...whatever happens tomorrow."

Friedrich nodded and, after pressing Liesl's hand, felt his way back to the other side of the compartment and settled down to sleep.

Liesl rested her head against the wall. She had never felt more afraid in her life. Nothing could have prepared her for this journey, for she had always had the protection of a parent or the safety of the walls of her home. Now she had nothing and six brothers and sisters to look after. Feeling too tired for further thought, she allowed the moving train to lull her to sleep.

Several hours had passed when the compartment door was suddenly jerked open. A man stood in the doorway, blocking most of the morning light that came from behind him.

"Good morning, children. I hope you had a restful sleep. You must be very hungry so I've had some food brought up."

A maid entered the compartment and set down several trays of food, and promptly left again.

The man smiled falsely, "Eat up! Eat up! We're about three hours away from our destination. I want you to be well rested, watered and fed, before we get there," he boomed heartily. "Not to worry, children, you're quite safe with me."

Liesl blinked in the harsh light and plucked up enough courage to shout, "Please sir! Where are you taking us? And where are our parents?"

The man laughed, then peered down at her, "So many questions! Didn't I tell you not to worry? Both you _and_ your parents are quite safe. Yes, indeed, quite safe. But no more talk! Eat!"

And with that their door was closed once more, though someone had obligingly turn on the light in their compartment.

The seven children blinked awkwardly at each other. They were in what seemed to be a windowless cupboard. Liesl surveyed the plates set before them, "Well, everyone, there's not much to it now. I don't about you lot but I'm famished." _Hungry enough to eat this without knowing what's been put in it, _she thought to herself, and picked up a piece of toast. "Come on, let's eat. No use moping now, at least we won't be hungry later on."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

More to come later!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but life happens (graduation, specifically. Yay! I'm a college student! Go Duke Blue Devils!)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3

The seven Von Trapp children huddled around the overflowing tray of food left for them.

Friedrich looked at the half-raised piece of toast Liesl held, "Liesl, are you sure we should eat this?"

Liesl paused and glanced at her brother beseechingly, "I don't think we need to worry about the food. If they wanted us – hurt," she didn't say 'dead' for fear of scaring her younger siblings, "they wouldn't take the trouble to give us this much food. And well-prepared food at that."

She smiled reassuringly. "Come on everyone, we have to eat!" She stared around, suddenly in a panic. For the first time, the idea of someone actually wanting to hurt them floated to the top of her thoughts. And for the first time, they didn't have the protection of strong parents. What was to become of them? The events were beyond her control, and she, the eldest sister, the one her brothers and sisters looked up to, couldn't possibly guarantee their safety. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. She looked around, blinking furiously. No, she wouldn't let them see her afraid. She must be strong and act like an adult.

Grimacing at Gretl's trembling lower lip, Liesl consciously softened her face, "What I'm trying to say is that it just doesn't make any logical sense for the people, whoever they are, to poison our food."

Friedrich seemed to rally at her words, and was the second to take a piece of food from the tray. "Liesl's right, the food safe." He took a cautious nibble at a piece of fruit, and promptly nodded his approval.

Kurt and Brigitta then took the initiative and helped themselves to sandwiches, while Liesl and Louisa took care of the youngest girls.

ooooo

The train lurched like an old whale coming up for oxygen. The children were thrown forward violently; the train had stopped.

The door to their compartment once again was flung open and the same portly man stood silhouetted in the doorway.

"Which one of you is the eldest?" his voiced boomed.

Liesl scrambled to her feet and stared at him defiantly, chin held high in the air, "I am."

The man looked her with an inscrutable expression on his emotionless face. "Come with me."

The sixteen-year-old girl stood her ground. There was a small voice in her head reminding her that her little brothers and sisters were all fearfully watching her. If she betrayed any hint of dread or fear, this would be reflected in the minds of her siblings. Liesl squared her shoulders, clenched her fists, stepped over the half-filled tray of food and followed the man out of the compartment. The corridor outside was long and flooded with light. She turned around to give one last reassuring look to her brothers and sisters, but the door clicked drily closed on them. She turned and realized the portly man was already halfway down the corridor, and hurried to catch up.

ooooo

A bristly man with a matching mustache looked quizzically at Captain von Trapp.

"Please, Captain, no matter how many times I tell you, why won't you believe me?"

The taller man, though seated, looked twice as dangerous. He threw the bristly man a look of pure loathing and breathed quietly, "Where are my children?"

The room they were in resembled a mid-Edwardian era study, fashionably attired with elegant-looking, comfortable chairs. Herr Roesner smoothed his brush-like mustache and paced around the room in a friendly manner. He reached the window, glanced back at the Captain and smiled slightly.

Georg followed him with his eyes, which periodically darted to the desk scattered with papers of all sorts, desperate to glean one tiny piece of information that may help him locate his children.

"With all due respect, Herr Roesner, if you think you will get an ounce of cooperativeness from me if you do not first produce my children, then you are even more idiotic than I first believed."

"Ah, Captain, that's just the problem. You don't believe it, but you hold the fate of your children in your own hands, as you always have. So you see, nothing at all has changed."

He walked to his desk, pulled out a handsomely carved gold box and offer Georg a cigar.

"Captain, let me spell it out for you. You will do as we tell you, and nothing will happen to your children. It's as simple as that."

He paused to languorously light his cigar, the one Georg refused.

"Should you refuse, Captain, well," he smiled coldly, "Let's just say you wouldn't want to do that. You forget, Captain, that we have control over the safety of your children, and your wife, I might add. Now, the Third Reich can do without your services, for the moment. But I wonder, Captain, if you could not do without your children? So you see, we really hold the upper hand here. And any inactivity on your part is really not beneficial for everyone. And should you agree to work with us, everyone is happy. A lovely arrangement, don't you agree?"

Georg stared at him. Deep down, he knew the despicable man was right. But he had long vowed never to work with these people, to never help further their cause. He wondered how many venerable men of Austria and Germany have been in his position, forced to choose between one's morals and one's family. How many men of greatness and genius have been sought after by the Third Reich for their abilities? How many of them were blackmailed and threatened with harm to their families? How many gave in to the pressure? And what had become of those who hadn't?

The sudden piercing ring of the telephone jarred Georg out of his thoughts.

Herr Roesner answered, "Hello, yes sir. Yes, of course. I'll be right over, sir."

He crushed the cigar in an ornate ashtray.

"I've been called away momentarily. Don't you slip away now," he chuckled, "Though I daresay you'd find a hard time of it if you tried. I'll give you some time to think about our little discussion." He tipped his hat, "Good day, Captain."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading!


End file.
